Healing Incantation
by Jcthegirl
Summary: Even months after her death, Xion must live through the death of her best friend.  Aku/Xion, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the song "Healing Incantation" (which is bolded and italicized). I only own this little story. c:

"Healing Incantation" is a song in Disney's _Tangled_. If you haven't watched the movie, go watch it now. :I

You may wish to look up the song before reading so you know what it sounds like :U And yes, Aku/Xion. Please enjoy~

* * *

><p>Healing Incantation<p>

White. Nothing but endless white. It wasn't a dull white, it was more of a pulsing, living light that somehow stretched on forever. Someone was there amidst the colorless landscape. She couldn't see herself, only the presence of her mind seemed to be there, but she still knew who she was.

A girl. Black hair. Blue eyes. She had a name too. What was it? The sound of waves lapping against a soft shore... Xion, yes, that was it. Her name. One thing she actually could make a claim to, but it probably wasn't even within her rights to have. If she even had any rights to begin with. Regardless of what she believed of her rights, she had resigned to staying there for eternity. She would rather be there than eternal darkness.

But suddenly, the white glow began to fade and was replaced by a swirling vortex of colors. Light blues, violet hues, and streaks of crimson twirled around her. She was sure she could make out faint Nobody insignias swimming through the palette of colors. The images around her became less transparent and slowly solidified. Not only her surroundings became solid, but her as well. A translucent but sharply outlined figure of her body had appeared, and she marveled at the new development for a moment until turning her attention back to the surroundings.

Like misty ghosts, two figures appeared before her from the ground up, feet materializing first. Before their faces became completely visible, their voices came to Xion.

"Feeling a little... regret?" She could hear the teasing and smirk in the voice. While listening to the voice she realized thousands of white, writhing figures were forming around them. She backed away instinctively and put herself between the first two, feeling more comfortable there.

"Nah. I can handle these punks." Xion jerked her head up at the familiar voice as an equally as familiar "heh" followed its statement. She stared intently at the black and red mass that was the figure who had become increasingly more visible. "Watch this."

The figure jumped out in front of them with two sharp round weapons spinning at its sides. A hot bright light began to build up around them, and Xion realized the figure's intent. Just as the figure's form became clear, from the black coat to the spiky red hair to the emerald green eyes Xion knew were there though it faced away from her, she screamed desperately.

"Axel!"

He didn't hear her. He couldn't hear her.

The built up burning energy was released, and an intense beam lit up everything around her. The figure next to her, a boy with spiky brown hair, shielded his eyes as she did. When they both could look around again, the boy stood awed as Xion frantically whipped her head around. She quickly found him lying on the invisible ground a few yards away.

"Axel!" Xion cried yet again as she ran over to him. The boy followed suit soon after. Xion collapsed on the ground next to Axel.

"No, no… Axel, you can't… no…" was all she managed to make out in a stricken whisper. Her voiced rising again, she yelled out with her hands in front of her, "Curaga!"

Nothing appeared.  
>"Curaga! Curaga!"<p>

She wouldn't give up.

"Curaga! Curaga! Curaga…!"

She clutched her right arm with her left as if in pain, trying to hold the tears back.

"Curaga…"

The tears streamed down her cheeks, and her small body shuddered with the effort to hold them in. She slammed a fist on the ground, but there was no impact. Her transparent hand just seemed to stop where the ground was supposed to be. She unclenched her hand, which shook violently as she brought it to his face. Gently, she laid the trembling gloved hand across his cheek. By some miracle, she could feel his face and the warmth that came from it. But she knew he couldn't feel her back.

Between her shuddering sobs, she began to sing. It was eerie and haunting, but the high notes flowed out of her mouth as a beautiful melody.

_**Flower gleam and glow  
>Let your powers shine<strong>_

Xion broke off to cry and look at his face. The song and seeing him brought her into a memory from what seemed like forever ago.

_Xion sat on the edge of the clock tower, humming to herself. As she stared out at the sunset, the hums transformed into words that rolled off her tongue naturally. Closing her eyes, she looked at the imprint the sun left on the inside of her eyelids and finished the song on a long last note. She stayed silent with eyes closed for a few moments until a light clapping startled her out of the peaceful trance._

"_Well, well, looks like our little Xion is a singer too." Axel walked around the corner towards his spot._

"_A-Axel!" Xion stammered as she blushed. She hadn't meant to be caught singing. "Augh, how come you've always got to sneak around like that?"_

_He smirked. "Bad habit, I guess. But I meant that as a compliment."_

_Xion seemed startled. "You did? I mean… you thought it was ok?"_

_Axel grinned. "More than ok. It was really good, Xion. And you know me, I don't give out compliments very often." Xion smiled at the truthful remark. "Anyways, what song was that?"_

"_Well, it was a song Demyx taught me. It's called 'Healing Incantation.'" She scrunched up her face a bit as she thought harder. "I think he said that there's a legend that goes with it too, that if you sing it, it can help heal people. I dunno if I believe it though. Maybe it helps when you use healing spells? Anyways, I just thought it was pretty so I asked him to teach it to me."_

_Axel grinned again. "Looks like you've got talent, missy." He ruffled her hair affectionately. She giggled and blushed lightly._

"_Thanks, Axel."_

She drifted back into reality and realized her pain was even more intense than before, if it was possible. Her chest ached so much she wished she could rip out whatever was inside that hurt, a heart or something else. Even if she didn't have a heart, something inside was aching and it wasn't a fake feeling. She hoped if she came closer to him, the pain would lessen. She drew herself closer with her hand still on his face and leaned over him so her tears would have fallen on his face if they hadn't disappeared after leaving her cheeks. The ache only intensified, but she still kept close. The fact that Axel was there and close was enough to help her through the pain. She continued her song, managing out two more lines that were somehow unaffected by her tears.

_**Make the clock reverse**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

"What once was mine…" she whispered, nearly inaudible. Was he really hers? Even hers just to call a friend? Or did she want more? She didn't really care about him being hers, just _her_ being _his_. But it didn't matter anymore to anyone but Xion. She would never have the chance to find out.

_**Heal what has been hurt**_

_**Change the fate's design**_

How could fate be so cruel? How could it, if it was some entity somewhere that determined and watched its works play out before it, tear apart friendship? Especially the friendship of three "people" who just wanted the normal life that many others loathed? What kind of sick, twisted mind could do such a thing? Xion knew that they would have gladly taken another's hated life in place of their own, as long as they could have been together.

Xion rested her cheek against his. She could feel part of their lips touching as she sang and he spoke to the other boy.

_**Save what has been lost**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

"Axel…" Xion cried nearly silently, her lips barely moving at all. _Why you Axel, why you… I already lost Roxas. I can't lose you too. You're all I have left…_

"Don't go, please…"

_**What once was mine **_

Xion ended the song with a strong last note that faded off into a whisper and then a shuddering, unheard sob. His voice broke through a last time. He looked as if he was looking at her, into her eyes, but she knew in reality he was looking right through her. Still, she listened for what she knew was going to be the last thing she would ever hear him speak again. Her eyes were clouded but she fixed her vision on his eyes, never looking away, never blinking.

"He made me feel… like I had a heart. It's funny… you make me feel… the same…"

He spoke more, but this was all Xion heard and wanted to hear. Whatever else he had said after was not meant for her. Though she knew this wasn't truly meant for her either, she wanted these words and she replayed them through her head. Through her pain she managed a small smile at the words; a small smile that she wished Axel could feel against his lips.

Then she saw the light fading in his eyes. That same smile she always loved was still on his lips. Something that was a blessing to one, specifically to the boy who could now continue his journey, served to take away the last thing Xion had.

_No... it's not Sora's fault, he's just doing what his heart is telling him is right. _

_And maybe, maybe Axel will be happier. He knew what he was doing. He knew…_

She stroked the face she held against her own with a bare hand. She wanted the glove to disappear, and it had.

A single tear glistened on his cheek. He may not have noticed it, but Xion did. It wasn't his tear.

She smiled softly, tears still in her eyes.

_You can let go now. Don't hold yourself back._

"Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise."

* * *

><p>So, whaddya think? :U If it was depressing enough, then good... I guess... It's more reminiscent of the <em>Tangled<em> scene than I thought it would be. :O

Anyways, please leave a review, it's much appreciated ^^


End file.
